Otakubarb
Otakubarb is the third plant obtained in the Edo Period in Plants vs Zombies 2. It is a variety of Rhubarb that's mainly in the game to help the player to with the sun woes of the Edo Period due to being able to speed up sun producing and offensive plants. That includes being able to arm potato mines instantly. It's closely based off of otaku and rhubarb. Plant Food Upon giving Otakubarb Plant food, Otakubarb will fling a significant amount of spare leaves into the air that melt into a red mist that speeds up all plants on the lawn faster than ever and for longer than it can speed up plants without plant food. Suburban Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 0 Area: 3x3 Range: Close Recharge: Impatient "Otakubarbs speed up plants with an energizing red mist" Usage: Single use, activates when zombie is close Special: Speeds up nearby plants Otakubarb has always been amazed by the various different attacks, spells and executions of all the anime she has seen. She always tries to pull off those same attacks and spells, but it always winds up being the same thing all the time, a part of her always winds up being shredded or melted into a red mist instead something she finds cool, at least Weeabush finds it cool to look at. Usage/Strategies Otakubarb is a great plant to use in conjunction with a very wide variety of different plants and makes a great support plant. Heck, for maximum usage of this plant is to take raw and full head on advantage of its two biggest advantage is being free to plant and having a recharge that's so far the single fastest of all plants as it is a faster recharge than most offensive and sun producing plants, which are mostly the only plants that Otakubarb it can affect. Otakubarb, as much as it's heavenly to use in conjunction with Toadstool, Chomper and other plants that could use more speed, sun shrooms and potato mines transform positively at an instant! However, there are some precautions to take while using Otakubarb, as there are plants that are clearly not affected positively by Otakubarb, these include defensive plants, plants that are meant to be destroyed/eaten and plants that are one use and can do their job at an instant unlike Potato mines. This makes Weeabush, Endurian, Peanut, Infi-nut (faster regeneration) and Red Stinger (vaguely if it's in between the leftmost and rightmost columns) the only defencive plants that benefit from Otakubarb and also makes Potato Mine, Chomper, Toadstool & Kill la Lily the only instant kills to benefit from Otakubarb. This also effectively means the player can get more sun quicker and safer if they plant as many Otakubarb on sun producing and purely offensive plants as possible and make sure said sun producers in front of the player's other plants because Otakubarb can only activate if enemies are near it. This is without mentioning that Otakubarb can only be planted on other plants. Overall, it makes a great support plant and can give the player a real speed advantage, especially when paired with plants that can slow enemies.